A Sir Lancelot Love Story
by SonicFan111
Summary: Sir Lancelot always busies himself with unnecessary things. He wanders the castle in search for something to do, since he doesn't like to talk much. But when the king introduces a "princess" into the castle, secrets unfold. Will Lancelot learn to love and even learn a thing or two? ShaDiana. DISCONTINUED!
1. The Arrival

**My version love story based off of Sonic and the Black Knight. It is a LancelotXDiana story. Yes, Diana is a fan made character. She is not mine, but DianaHedgie's. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Sir Percival," King Sonic started. The knights were gathered at his thrown, receiving their orders from the king. Sonic returned to the world of Camelot, he needed freedom, from Amy.

"You will protect the young princess here," he said. A brown hedgehog with two front quills like Amy's and three very long quills in the back walked forward. She had a long black lacy dress with golden velvet around her waist. In the middle which parted the dress apart was a white lacy velvet. We has dark brown eyes and peach skin. She had a sleeveless dress with cut off sleeves reaching below her white gloves.

The princess scanned the knights. They wore their armor and looked very convincing to her. She could finally be listened to, for once in her lifetime. They all bowed respectively towards her.

"This is Princess Diana, otherwise known as Princess of the Light," King Sonic stated formally. Sir Gawain stepped towards Diana and took her hand and gently kissed it. "I am Sir Gawain, Princess," he said. Sir Percival bowed. "I am Sir Percival, I am at your service," she said. Sir Lancelot stepped up towards the princess as well. He took her right hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Diana felt as if little butterflies had been crawling on her hand. She blushed embarrassingly. "I am Sir Lancelot, princess," he said. She watched him get up and bow, placing his right hand under his chest as he did so. His golden armor shone in the light of the castle.

"These are the Knights of the Round Table, princess," King Sonic said. She nodded and scanned each of them a second time. "They shall now lead you to your room, I hope everything is to your liking," King Sonic said.

Diana slowly walked down the stairs which led up to King Sonic's thrown. Sir Percival signaled to the princess to follow her. Diana did so and they disappeared down the corridor.

Gawain followed behind Percival, but Lancelot went the other way. He walked down the other corridor, wanting to be left alone.

Percival opened the door to a bedroom. The walls were an ivory green with flowers near the ceiling. A bed with sliver sheets and golden flowers stood before them. Lamps made of gold stood on a nice desk before the bed with a white cushioned chair.

"Your room, princess," Sir Percival said. Diana shook her head. "Please use my real name. I dislike being called princess," Diana said.

"As you say, Diana," Sir Percival replied. Gawain nodded. She slowly closed the white door, and Diana was in silence. She walked around the perimeter of the room, confused. "I don't think I will like being a princess," Diana said. "I'm not even one anyways, this is all a lie William made up," Diana said sadly.

Though it was true. She wasn't really a princess, her ex boyfriend, William, had made that up. He had abused her many times before, even tried to rape her. When he when taken to jail he said,"Curse you, Princess Diana!" So now everyone thought she was royalty.

"I don't deserve happiness," Diana muttered. "I don't deserve something as beautiful as life." She was already at the point of committing suicide. She was so depressed and scarred of the marks William had made on her life. Especially her body.

She went to the desk and found a knife in a pencil holder. 'How convenient?' She thought. She then snatched her hand away. She walked to the door and twisted the knob. She ran along the corridor then stopped when she saw Sir Lancelot.

He looked up at her. "Princess? Why do wish to be outside of your dormitory!" He asked. Diana frowned. She looked down at the floor with embarrassment. She looked up at Lancelot, who was still waiting politely for an answer.

"Well, I," she looked at him. She swallowed hard, she didn't know how he would react. She needed to make up a lie, that was the only way. He still waiting, patiently. She knew he was trained to be this patient, or else he would have retreated long ago.

"I didn't know," she started. She swallowed again. "What to do." Lancelot almost laughed at this. "Hmm, you may always look over the balcony if you wish," he said. Diana smiled. "Where is the balcony?" She asked.

"This way princess," Lancelot motioned for her to follow him. He led her down a marvel hall past a few rooms. Then they came to a spiral stair case. It had red rug over it with gold at the wide sides. The was a wooden made railing that had carved waves into it with swirling winds. They were indented, so they seemed real.

Lancelot began to walk up the stairs just as Diana was about to examine the railing. She looked up quickly and removed her hand from the railing, practically chasing after Lancelot. Her foots steps made heel clacking noises as she took each step. Her hidden black heels almost sunk into the red carpet From how soft it was.

Then she saw the spiral staircase turned and saw Lancelot turn with it. Diana panted and complained to herself in her head. She kept pushing herself to climb it. She wanted very badly to see the balcony because she never knew there had been a balcony in the first place.

She had to turn again, this time, she was panting. She held onto the railing anpsyched herself up. She was scared she was going to trip and fall. She then could she the end of the stair case. She then became excited. She pushed herself up harder, harder.

Now she found herself at the top of the staircase. She noticed a door with white curtains with again, ocean waves and swirling winds. 'Why does this castle have the same decore?' She thought.

Lancelot twisted the knob on the door, making it click. The door opened and winds came from the opening. Diana stepped forward and she saw Lancelot looking over a white railing. Diana walked next to him, silently.

She saw a majestic lake, reflecting the white royal castle. Sir Lancelot had his arms across end as he scanned the landscape. She saw his eyes moving from left to right, then meeting her own. She quickly looked away as if she saw nothing. She was scared for some reason, she barely even knew this knight, how was she sure she could trust him?

"Princess," Lancelot started,"you don't have to fear me, I am here to serve you, not murder you." Diana flinched when he said that. She hadn't known he could read minds. She turned to him slowly. His eyes met hers as she did.

They stared at each other, and Diana's heart began to pound. She felt sweat invade her forehead. She felt her breath quicken. Her legs began to shiver and her hands tingled. She turned away, and focused her attention back to the landscape. But even as she squinted her eyes, she couldn't shake off the fear she felt beneath her skin.

"Princess," Lancelot said sharply. Diana flinched once again and slowly turned to Lancelot. "You don't have to fear me, don't," he said. Diana looked at him as he focused his attention back to the landscape.

"You can see everything from up here," Diana stated. Lancelot nodded merely. It seemed like he was annoyed at her. Diana tilted her head. "Please don't be mad at me Lancelot," she begged. Lancelot didn't answer, he only stared harder into the landscape.

She breathed in slowly. She spelt awkward a staring into the unknown with someone she barely knew. She shivered, and Lancelot seemed to notice. "I for one don't feel frightened around you, princess," he stated.

"Well that is because you are a knight, and can slay me within seconds," Diana said. Lancelot had a strange look on his face. "I wouldn't slay you princess, you are no fire-breathing dragon."

"You have no idea," Diana whispered. Lancelot smirked. "You are not princess, you are not green." "That has nothing to do with me breathing fire." Diana muttered. She yawned, inhaling the cool air from the landscape While closing her eyes tightly.

Lancelot looked at her. "Are you tired princess?" Lancelot asked. Diana looked at him. "No, I am not Lancelot," she answered. Lancelot chuckled. "Of course you are," he insisted. "I certainly am not, Lancelot," she said.

Lancelot chuckled again. "What will make you admit you are tired?" Lancelot asked. "Hmph, absolutely nothing," Diana replied strongly.

Lancelot smirked. Then, he leaned into her face and kissed her cheek lightly. Diana's eyes widened as she felt his soft lips touch her skin. She turned to him, her eyes still wide. He chuckled. "You feel very smooth," he said.

She didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult. All she knew was that Sir Lancelot, out of everyone, had just placed a gentle kiss in her cheek without hesitation. She blushed thinking about it. "Why would I be afraid to kiss a gentle girl like yourself?" Lancelot asked.

Diana flinched, again. She could just never get used to him reading her mind like he did. "Well, get used to it princess," Lancelot said,"your going to be here for a long time." "I know, Lancelot," Diana answered.

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?" Diana asked. Lancelot chuckled. "Not every man can control himself over a princess of such majesty and beauty," Lancelot informed. Diana blushed deeply. She then giggled, unsure why.

"What is so funny?" Lancelot asked. Diana giggled again. "I'm not beautiful and full of majesty." Lancelot smirked. "But you are, your beautiful, sweet, and funny, all the things I crave in a woman."

"Why am I tired all of a sudden?" Diana asked. Lancelot chuckled. Diana look strangely at him. "What is so funny?" She asked. Lancelot chuckled once again. "You admitted you were tired," he said.

Diana narrowed her eyes at Lancelot. She squinted into the landscape to drown her of her thoughts. Her eyes stopped when she saw the lake. The way the currents moved along with the breeze seemed so graceful.

Diana turned around and saw Lancelot heading back into the castle. "Lancelot?" Lancelot turned around. "Hm?" He answered. "Why are you going back into the castle?" "I must go see the king."

Diana tilted her head sideways. "But do you not have anything else to do?" She asked politely. Lancelot's looked up to the sky. There was silence, except for the smoothest breeze that sent Diana's two shoulder length brown quills to press against her face. They felt soft, like velvet, because she brushed them so well.

"I may always have other enemies to fight, princess," he answered. "But," Diana started,"do you not have anything else to do?" Lancelot thought a bit more. Diana waited patiently, to repay him for being polite when he asked her a question before.

"I have to know what goes on in the castle," he said. "I do not have time to waste with you." Diana looked down. "I am sorry you get nothing out of my presence," she said. "Humph."

She heard his footsteps, fading away. When she looked for Lancelot, he was gone. Diana put her elbow on the railing and leaned on it. She sighed. "No one gets pleasure out of me, all I want to do is be useful, not sit around like some fool watching everyone work for me." She looked at the lake. She then straightened. She turned around and walked towards door to go back into the castle.

She placed her hand on the knob and twisted it. But, it wouldn't budge. Diana had a confused look on her face. She pulled on it, still, nothing happened. Diana glared at the door. She put both hands on it and yanked as hard as she possibly could. Still, it would not budge.

"How beautiful," Diana unsaid sarcastically. "I am stuck out here for the night." She walked back over to the railing and sat under it with a clunk. She rested her chin in the palm of her right hand. She then slowly lied down, with her hands under her head. She closed her eyes, and in no time, she was asleep.


	2. Night of Lancelot

Lancelot wandered through the hallways. He was heading to princess's room, to see if she had made it back. As he passed each door, his footsteps echoed through the hallway. Lancelot squinted through his head armor(whatever you call it)towards her door. He walked up to his, lightly clenched his fist, and knocked at the door.

There was no reply. Lancelot tilted his head. He raised his clenched fist again, and knocked, but harder. There was still no reply. Lancelot became confused. He tried again, his fist clenched harder. He could hear the sound of echoing from inside the room, but still, no reply.

Then Lancelot started to become impatient. "Princess, if you shall not open this door, I shall open it myself," Lancelot said firmly. He heard no reply. "Princess," Lancelot said. "This is your final warning before the door comes down." There was silence. Lancelot cleared his throat loudly, before tightening his fist and threw it at the door.

His fist came in direct contact and impact sent a minor pain to Lancelot's fist. It was like a little shot, you got from every season for the flu. The door slowly collapsed, as if in slow motion. Through the head armor's skinny vertical spaces, he skimmed through the small room. There was no sign of the princess.

Lancelot walked out of the room and walked up the spiral staircase. When he reached the top, he took a quick breath. He walked towards the door to the balcony. He opened it to see the princess sleeping peacefully of the ground, pressed up against the railing. Her eyes were closed gently, and she didn't look like she was sleeping comfortably.

Lancelot walked out onto the balcony. The night moon cast shadows on tooth figures. Lancelot's shadow soon neared Diana's. He then picked her up, bridal style, holding her head as a mother would to a new born baby, and walked through the door back into the castle. He looked down at the sleeping princess. Her head was pressed up against his armor-covered chest. He gentle ran his fingers across her head.

He then looked up and continued to walk. When he reached the stairs, he looked down. It would be a long way down. He held on to the princess tighter. "Hold on my lady," he whispered. He then took one step carefully down the red carpet steps. Then another. He could feeling her weight. She wasn't that heavy, only slightly. He then ran down the stairs. Diana's quills flew upwards as were flapping in the face of the wind they were in. He finally reached the bottom, and her head was pressed up against his chest again.

He walked down the corridor and opened her door. He saw she hadn't really touched the bed. The white bed was still in place, everything perfect. He slowly reached his arms out and place her on top of the bed. Her lacy black dress was now sprawled all over the velvet white bed. He started to remove the sheets when he felt something move. He looked over and saw Diana moving and sitting up. She yawned. Then, she turned around and saw Lancelot.

Diana smiled when she saw him stop removing the bed sheets. "Thank you for bringing me here," she thanked. Lancelot nodded. "Don't mention it, my lady." Diana smiled. "Would you like anything in return?" She asked. Lancelot's head went up slightly. He was thinking. What could he want from a princess? "I'll do anything you wish for me to do for you," Diana interrupted. Lancelot looked back at her.

"I cannot recall anything I would want from you," he answered. Diana tilted her head. "There must be _something_ that you want from me," she persisted. There was silence. "I will go change, I will be right back Lancelot, do not go anywhere," Diana said. She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door with a small click. Lancelot sat there, in silence. He was thinking, hard. he didn't think he wanted anything from her, he didn't need anything from her. What could he want?

Diana then came out of the bathroom with some black shorts and a sleeveless black top. These were her pajamas. She walked over to Lancelot and sat down next to him. She put her chin of his shoulder. "Have you thought of anything?" She asked. "Anything at all?" Lancelot turned his head towards her. She looked directly at him. "Just think of something," she urged. Lancelot sat there, only staring at her.

"I, do not know, princess," he said. Diana looked down. "I only wanted to show you how much I appreciated your help. You are really a great knight," she said. That was all Lancelot needed. He suddenly brightened up, slightly. "Thank you, princess," Lancelot said. Diana giggled. "The name is Diana," she corrected. Lancelot tilted his head. "Are you sure there is nothing you want?" She asked. Lancelot shook his head. Diana sighed.

She slowly got off of the bed, and walked towards the door. "Wait," Diana said suddenly. Lancelot turned around. "Please stay, until I fall asleep," she said. "I enjoy your company." Lancelot wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't tell her he had to be aware of everything, that only worked once before. He couldn't say dragons were going to burn the castle if he couldn't prove it. He reluctantly went back to her bedside and sat down.

"What does your face look like?" Diana asked. Lancelot looked at her. "Please?" She begged. Lancelot sighed. he slowly started to remove his head armor. When it was off, she saw his skin was light peach, like her own, but slightly darker. His eyes were a beautiful ruby red and the corners of his eyes were red.

"I would never see with my own eyes if you had not shown me," Diana said. Diana lifted the bed sheets and crawled underneath. Inside the sheets was softness, comfort, warmth. She pulled the sheets up to her neck. Lancelot only watched her, unamused. Diana looked up at him, her expression looked slightly frightened.

"Lancelot, am I causing you trouble for you to stay here with me?" She asked. Lancelot looked at her, his expression blank and the same, like a paper doll. "No, my lady, you are not causing the slightest bit of pain." Diana's expression still remained the same. Lancelot looked at her from the corner of his eye. Diana sighed.

"It's quite fine if you do not need something in return, I only wanted to show you I am grateful," Diana said. She looked down at the floor, and the both of them were in silence. Diana could feel like snakes were underneath her bed the silence was so intense. Diana didn't like the feeling very much, since she wasn't all alone. It made her insides shake, while her lips slightly quivered.

"Princess, are you alright?" Lancelot asked, turning towards her. She flinched when he said that. She was scared and things were defiantly not alright. She wanted to go home, see her mother alive again. To be free. To be herself...

"Yes, quite," Diana lied. Then she collapsed on the bed, face down, sobbing silently. Lancelot's eyes widened. He got up and picked her up. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, the need to breathe became desperate. It was like trying to reach the top of and endless mountain, it was just so hard now.

She gasped. It rasped, an unpleasant sounding gasp. Her eyes were just about ready to pop like pop corn out of her eye sockets, to spring onto the floor, and to evaporate slowly. Without thinking, she put her arms around Lancelot's neck. He could feel her weak, gentle grip around him. He felt her desperately yanking, to try to sit up in his arms. He didn't know why she had become so weak, but he knew that something different had struck her, like lightening.

She yanked and yanked, her arms becoming tighter and tighter. She was yanking like you would a piece of string. It was like trying to pull on a 200 pound dog and try to get it to sit down, but the dog kept resisting and you had to out all you had into it. She closed her eyes tightly and yanked, harder, harder. She felt like she was about to burst. Everything felt like it would stay that way, for eternity. She would be in Lancelot's arms, for eternity.

Lancelot saw how desperate she was. Her face had turned a light blue. He quickly ran over to the bed. He almost threw her onto the bed. It was like seeing your old grandpa dying from a heart attack. He would do anything to see her not going through what she was now. She landed on the soft bed, slightly skipping like you had tossed a flat rock into a small stream, watching it skip. Though Lancelot was not amused by this as would a 3 year old. Children didn't always understand the meaning of life. Sometimes when they threw fits, they said they would rather die the most painful of deaths. But it is one thing to say, another thing to do it.

She gasped again. The feeling of cold air through her system was alike breathing in the scent of flowers. Her lungs expanded, taking in all the air. This was quite a dramatic moment, you might guess. That's because it was, everything seemed like a lie, but it was very much real. Like you blinking your eyes, breathing, swallowing...

Diana sat up, the bed creaking. She looked at Lancelot, who looked glad to see her breathing. "Lancelot, I am so sorry for being such a mere weakling. I find it best if you decide to leave," she said. Lancelot looked at her. He slowly walked over to her. His breathing was heavy, he felt heavy. Air he had never remembered he had ever felt before tickled his face. He was at her bedside now, he sat down. The bed creaked.

"You are not a knight, princess," he said. "You are Princess Diana, Princess of the Light." Diana sat silenced for a minute, then she suddenly burst into tears. She banged against the bed, her clenched fist sinking into the incredibly soft bed sheets. Tears ran down her face as if you were in a shower. Each time a tear fell, a hollow sound if splashing water sounded. Her eyes were closed. She was desperately trying to stop her tears, but to no avail.

"I wish I were stronger," Diana sobbed. "I wish I were more mentally fit for this sort of situation." What she didn't realize was that she was, but something, or someone, was causing emotions to spill out like soup out of a can. It seemed like the soup stretched forever, leaving carpet stains for the angered human to clean up. As the human seemed to pull out an old rag and wipe at the soup, Diana gasped for her breath between sobs. She wanted to go back home. To be in heaven with her mother and brother. To be taken away, or at least suffer a quick death.

"Princess, I ask you to not shed another tear," Lancelot commanded. Diana stopped and looked up at Lancelot. It seemed Lancelot had put drain plug into her eyes. She looked up, trying to hold her head up high, but somehow it didn't manage, and it fell back down. Lancelot lifted her chin with his fingertips. She looked straight into his eyes. It seemed an endless road of rubies laid before her. His eyes were beautiful gems. "Do not despair my lady," Lancelot said calmly.

"A princess like you is not to shed another tear while I am watching you. Now, I shall put you to bed my lady, so you may get proper rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for you, I must ensure you get to sleep." Lancelot put his arm around her. It felt gentle, yet it had strong feeling to it. She pressed her head against Lancelot's shoulder. He suddenly felt comfortable, a warm feeling. He liked the feeling. He wanted to pull her closer, to feel her warmth and his combine together.

Lancelot then got up, and Diana fell to her side. She smiled, and then let out a soft, small, giggle. Diana sat up and beamed at Lancelot. One hand was in front of her crossed legs, and the other her one was behind her, and she was leaning on it slightly. Lancelot almost smiled, but caught himself in the process. He pulled the bed sheets. He lifted Diana, feeling her gentle breath against his arms.

Her warmth soothed his arms. He relaxed slightly. His gaze fell down and met hers. Her beautiful dark milk chocolate eyes shone with pride. A smiled tugged at her lips. He smiled this time. Then he tensed again. He lied Diana down and pulled the covers over her. He went over to the light switch, and flicked it off.

Then he went over to Diana's bedside again. He looked at her. Even though it was dark, their eyes shone through the darkness. Everything seemed bright. Lancelot looked at Diana. His heart skipped a beat. His head was right over hers. "Goodnight, Diana," he said. And nothing could have prepared Diana for what was about to happen. Lancelot leaned in, and kissed her lips, sucking on the bottom one. When he released her from the kiss, like a small gust of wind, he was gone.


	3. Peek into the Past

The next day Diana sat up in her bed. The bed creaked as she lazily opened her eyes and as if in slow motion, sat up. She blinked lazily. She didn't want to wake up, but Lancelot said something was important. She could also never shake off the feeling she had felt last night, her first kiss.

Lancelot had kissed her. She had her first kiss, with a _knight! _She still couldn't forget the feeling of his soft lips, his ruby red eyes, his skin. She was staring out the window, which her bed was in front of. Sunlight landed on her bed, casting dark shadows where it didn't land.

His face lingered through her mind. She pictured him opening her door, picking her up, kissing her everywhere he could reach. She put her legs to the side of her bed. The velvet brushed gently against her brown hedgehog colored skin. She pushed herself off the bed and landed with all her weight on her feet. She regained her balance and walked over to her dresser.

The dresser was made of antique wood. It was brown wood with light caramel wood mixed in to create the dresser. It had ocean waves and wind currents on it too. The details were lifted, so the places that were not the ocean waves and wind currents were lower. She traced her finger along the lines, as if drawing in the shower. The smooth old wood rushed by her fingers.

The handle to open the dresser was an ugly gold color. Diana traced her fingertips along the curved lines of the handle, and grasped the tiny knob with her middle finger and thumb. She first drew circles around the perimeter, the tugged lightly on it.

She stepped back as if swung open. She was surprised she hadn't opened it when she was sent into the room. On the inside, were black shelves with black leather coverings. The dresser was empty and sad except for her black dress.

She pulled the dress out, and the bottom swung around her, as if trying to hug her tightly. She giggled at the thought. She then twirled around, watching the dress stay in place as the background blurred around her. She could see her hands placed delicately at the edges of the dress, carrying it along with her on her little ride. All the colors were blurred. It was only her and the dress in reality it seemed.

Diana then halted, and the dress flew all the way to the window. Diana was still trying to regain her balance, spreading her arms out as if walking a tightrope. Her vision was spinning around, and everything, like her, seemed to come to a stop. Diana then lowered her arms. She looked around, and now everything was normal again.

Diana giggled. She picked the black dress up with both hands. She pressed the velvet dress to her chest, trying to obsorb it's soft and delicateness. She lifted the dress up. Her arms were straight, and the dress dangled before her, as if holding onto a cliff to prevent fall. She frowned at the dress. It looked sad. Not how her title was supposed to be named,"Princess of Light" or,"Lady of the Light". She wants the dress to look like it was worn by someone who was worthy, who deserved freedom.

She heaved a big sigh, closing both her eyes gently. She opened her eyes again, still holding the dress in her grip. The dress looked as if it was going to be thrown away, and it had a sad look, like a little helpless todler. It's dark black shimmered, as if it were made of glass. The golden waist band was twinkling like the beautiful stars in the night sky. The black cast shadows on the white part of her dress. This only made her want to cry.

"I best be placing myself in the dress now," she said to herself. She put on the dress now, but the colors didn't make her stand out, which would make her look more attractive. She sighed again, then straightened. She felt disappointment in herself. She was becoming a perfectionist, but she could never get rid of this side of her personality. She felt a deep hole in the pit of her stomach. The hole was digging deep, trying to create a huge gaping one right through her.

She walked over to her door, and twisted the knob, turning her palm upside down. She opened her mouth widely, and yawned. She looked at her dress again, and sighed in discomfort. She grind her teeth and she held her dress with the tips of her fingers. She scowled at the dress. She felt this rouge dress material press against her skin like a fly on fly paper. This dress was so uncomfortable, she couldn't even move! She didn't know how she could've made it walking through the castle all those times. She would have been faster if it wasn't for this stupid dress.

She took a step forward, but she only felt pain shoot through her left leg. She closed her right eye in agony, and bent down to examine her leg. Her back ached now fro leaned down. She could barely touch her own toes! She lifted the dress, but something struck her. She closed bleat eye in agony now. She opened one of her eyes slightly and saw a piece of black thread stuck to her leg.

"This may sting, but its for your own good," Diana said, heaving a big sigh. She pulled at the thread. She pulled harder, then a pain shot through her. She felt as if she had been pricked by a sharp needle, her phobia. She felt a warm liquid travel down her leg, as if taking it time to get to the floor. Diana looked down, and saw red blood running down her leg. It was a little bit, but enough to make her fell a slight pain like when you got an influenza shot for the winter.

She pressed her gloved finger to her exposed cut. She felt a slight pain when she touched it, but not enough to make her burst into tears. She stood up again, still sore in her back. She put her arms to her sides, and slowly walked through the hallway to a big room. She could hear her footsteps echoing thoughout the great castle. She looked to her left, and then towards her right.

She felt angered and impatient. She didn't know this castle well, and she was only here for about approximately two days, but she was mad she didn't know how to get where she needed to to. She felt like a lost deer in the forest, seaching for its lost mother. This of course reminded her of the time she saw her mother get shot and killed by her own father. She could feel tears forcing thier way out if her eyes, and she could do nothing to stop them.

She fell to her knees with her face in both the palms of her hands. Her sobs were softer than if she hadn't had covered her face. She could fell her hot tears running down like rain in a hurricane. She cried for not knowing her way around the castle, she cried for when she lost her brother in the darkness of the night in a forest, she cried for her father turning evil, she cried because she knew she would be highly humiliated when the king and knights found out she was crying, she cried for not having a more comfortable dress, but, she cried highly for her sweet, beautiful, blonde and brown eyed, mother. Her mother deserved everything nice and good to come, but no, she had to be shot and killed when she was at her prime.

She could hear footsteps down the hallway, but what did that matter? She wanted to be left alone is all, cannot a girl lie in her tears and silence for a change? She felt the cold ground touch her skin, like ice. The ground was as hard as a rock, but she deserved it. She deserved it for not protecting her mother, she deserved it for being stupid enough to play tag at night, she deserved it for lying an incredible lie, it was the ultimate lie.

"Princess!" A voice cried. Diana pressed her hands against her face harder, trying to conceal it from the source of the voice. Her hands were glued to her face due to her tears of despair and agony. She didn't dare peek at the source of the voice, it would only cause her to cry more seeing others watch her pathetic break down.

"Let me be!" She sobbed. She frowned showing her teeth, feeling the fresh air enter her mouth like a nice spring breeze. She continued to shed tear after tear. She couldn't help but cry, but she now cried harder for not being able to control herself. She was sobbing harder in her hands, making her gloved hands stick more to her face then before.

Lancelot was the source of the voice. He saw the princess on her knees with her face covered by her hands. She was obviously crying. Only a coward could not see that. He rushed over to her swiftly. His armor clanked against him as he leaned down towards her, trying to get her to reveal his face towards him. He put his right arm around her. He pulled her towards him, trying to make her feel secure.

She pulled away from the knight roughly, to enforce she wanted to be left alone. "Princess, look at me," Lancelot said softly. Diana didn't respond, she only kept silent. Seconds of silence and dullness passed. Lancelot then tried again. "Princess, look at me," Lancelot said more loudly. She still didn't reply. This was considered very rude, especially talking to a knight. "Princess," Lancelot started,"look at me!"

Upon his words, Diana reluctantly lifted her head. Her eyes were red from her crying, and her white gloves were soaked to a grey color. Lancelot was surprised she had cried so much, he had never seen a girl cry so much before especially a princess. He wanted to help her, but how? He looked at her. He lifted his heavy head armor, revealing his eyes towards her. They glimmered towards her brown eyes. Diana suddenly through herself at Lancelot, hugging him by the neck and burying her head into his hard armor.

Lancelot was stuned by the way this girl had thrown herself at him, almost knocking him to the floor with the impact. He looked at her head and sighed. He put his hand on the back of her head, trying to make her feel safe in his presence. Diana's tears rolled down Lancelot's armor, one by one, like rain drops sliding across a car window. Diana's vision was blurry from her tears. She could see grayness, but nothing else. She sowhile for a while, trying to regain strength into her system.

Lancelot was still kneeling with the princess's arms around him, it was hurting him. Not just because of his heavy armor, but because her grip on his neck was so tight! He didn't move, or protest against it, though. All he knew the princess wanted was to be in silence, and he was going to give her that small wish. He looked at her, still sobbing. He ran his fingers through her quills, her soft, brown quills.

He rested his chin on her head. He stroked her quills lightly. He didn't know what it felt like to have his quills stroked, but he assumed this would calm the sensitive princess down. He hoped one day he would feel the feeling of someone stroking his quills, if he ever did let someone do so. He only stared into the hallway, not moving, except for his chest and eyes, blinking and breathing. He looked down at the princess again, this time, who looked up at him with reddened eyes.

"Cry all you want," Lancelot whispered into the princess's ear. "I'm the only one here."


	4. Lost and Found Awkwardly

"I cannot," the princess sobbed. "How can you even stand to put up with someone as delicate as a butterfly's wing?"

Sir Lancelot looked at her intensely. "Princess, never speak like that about yourself ever again. I do not wish to see you torturing yourself with your own words." Diana shook her head. "But how can I hide the true meanings of the words I spoke! These words are all me! I-I, cannot go any further anymore, I just cannot." There was silence. The silence made Lancelot want to burst out, to over come the silence. The silence made his anger swirl beneath his skin.

He knew this was true, but he refused to harm the girl emotionally any further, that would be wrong to his meaning in life, to be the ultimate knight. And if he was to accomplish this, he would have to know how to put up with emotions like such, to be persistent and patient with other life forces, to know the many answers in life not many can answer. He was born to do this, or he would not have been brought into the world. His harsh past, it would only make sense if it would come to make him strong, but right now anger was trying to take him over, like an evil spirit that you would not be able to resist.

He held his breath, but his brain and spirit longed for air. His will was fighting with the devil, but it seemed that this battle would not last long. The devil is manipulating him, with his foul, cruel ways and assaults. He could not withstand any longer. How much he had fought himself, it only made his chest ache. He had to withstand, to be able to survive in a setting without water. But he was failing, failing greatly, he wasn't proving himself like he wanted to.

Diana looked at him. Her chest hurt. But not of physical pain, but the feeling of someone else's emotional pain. She was torturing the knight with her childish and foolish behavior, and she knew it. Guilt soared through her like an a great eagle in the sky. This was all her fault, but she fought herself. She wouldn't make him suffer any further, she had to fight herself back as she didn't know Lancelot was.

"Lancelot, please, do not torture yourself, please, I am alright," she said. She looked at him, her eyes filled with sadness, but not tears. She pressed her head against him, like a wolf trying to shove a cub up out of its sleep. She pressed harder, and she felt pain at the top of her head. She felt sore and weak. She looked up at him, his expression made her want to cry again. She blinked hard, and the tears that had formed were gone.

"Lancelot!" She cried out. Lancelot flinched at her cry. He felt ashamed of himself for ignoring the princess and for being even just slightly frightened by her cry. He looked down the hallway as if someone had leaped across it. Diana followed his gaze and stared into the hallway as well. Something made her feel uneasy, she didn't like the feeling. Like she was being watched, or someone talking harshly about her. She felt pain in her right ear, but simply ignored it.

Diana looked at Lancelot, who awkwardly met her gaze. Diana could hear thumping in her chest, loud, hard, thumping. Like someone stomping in a hallway, like the hard and violent banging on a drum. She was nervous, very nervous. Her stomach twisted into various knots, and now she had a cramped stomach. She realized her stomach was empty, and if course she never got to, or even been able to make it, eat breakfast. She could see it now. Warm golden waffles, or a twenty foot high stack of pancakes, cream on top. She could imagine herself sitting at the table, with a huge grin on her face. Right now she had sores on her body, from the uncomfortable dress. But it didn't even come close to the pain she caused Sir Lancelot. She hated herself right now, she felt guilty and awkward. She was still staring at Lancelot, but for what? To get yelled at? Well, she deserved it anyway.

"Sir Lancelot, um..." She felt awkward. She knew he had come to get her to come and get breakfast. Now she was about to ask him to get off the floor and take her. That was just so inconsiderate and immature of her! She could hear her mind yelling at her to get on with it, but her consciousness mind told her to shut up. She felt like she was in a cartoon, with a devil and angel sitting on her shoulders, except right now from some stupid reason they were donuts. The devil donut was yelling at her to yell at the knight, while the angel donut begged for her to not listen to the devil donut and stay put, and politely say sorry and ask him politely to take her to breakfast. But how would he react? She was more concerned for him right now than she should be. She was worried about how he would feel, not about herself. She could feel herself begging for food, even on her hands and knees. She could feel her stomach go into survival mode, without food, she couldn't think straight.

"Lancelot...um...are you..." She was stuck now. What could she say? Are you going to take me to breakfast or what now? No, that was too, again, inconsiderate and immature. Are you going to just lie there all day long? No, too rude, and too pushy. Are you being a fool? Rude, inconsiderate, and stupid. Are you a virgin? Whoa, going WAY to far, and why was she even thinking that? Was she drunk or something? Are you strong? Again, stupid. And she knew the answer, yes, duh you fricking idiot! She looked around nervously. She looked at Lancelot again, who still had his full attention on her. Are you in love with me? Sha wanted to ask him about the kiss last night, and if he loved her.

"Are you hungry?" WHAT THE HELL!? Out of all questions, that's all she could think of!? She looked at Lancelot, and a nervous smile had taken over her face. 'Now I'm really stuck,' she thought. If she could have ran around on circles like a maniac and jump out the closest window, she would have. She had now come to a dead end in her thoughts, and she could feel her pulse as it banged violently in her throat, as if trying to escape a prison cell. She took in slow breaths, but she felt the need to gasp, or even scream out. Her heart was pounding hard, and her breaths became uneven. Some long and exaggerated, and some short and puny. She was embarrassed out of her mind, and would eventually become insane. She needed to stay sane right now, she needed to calm down. Nothing bad would happen to her, right?

Lancelot stared at her in shock. Why would she care if he was hungry, or even bother to ask? Normally, knights are supposed to worry about the princess, not the other way around. But this was awkward, because they both seemed to care about each other. Lancelot came to wonder many different things, but in his mind her pushed them away like a stack of paperwork. But, he came back to the part to why she would care about him. She didn't have to, of course he appreciated it, but it felt awkward. It felt mushy and hot, and had a wrong feeling to it, like something gone horribly wrong. It smelled of rotten fruits. He was, come to think of it, a but hungry, but he had come to get her. Now it was like everything had to come out in this hallway. He never pictured it. In fact, he pictured a new princess to look after as nothing, just extra work. She definitely is extra work, but she seemed like she was worth it, it really did.

Lancelot instinctively pulled her closer towards him. Diana was taken aback. She didn't know what to think. She knew Lancelot was mysterious, but now he was unpredictable. But she allowed him to push her closer, but she felt her head being smushed up against his armor. His armor was hard, and had his scent all over it. She traced her fingers on his chest and gently glided them over. She felt like a river made of air was in between their contact, but yet the feeling of touching him was there. Lancelot looked down at her, his anger melted. To see her tracing his armor, he never would have thought of a princess doing that to him. Usually, the princess's who came preferred to do this to the king, not to a knight.

He stroked her quills. In contact, Diana felt a slight tingling, like ant crawling over her. She looked up at him, and she saw him stroking her quills lovingly. She didn't know if was still upset, but he appeared not be any longer. She continued to run her fingers along his armor, watching her fingertips glide along as if surfing a wave. She moved her hand upwards, and she was now touching his chest, of course with armor. Lancelot looked down at her. She looked like a helpless child, but she looked so adorable and vulnerable. He continued to stroke her quills, looking down at her. Diana suddenly straightened, and Lancelot removed his hand from stroking her any further.

"..." Silence. Diana looked at Lancelot, and down at the hallway, Lancelot, hallway. She was trying to signal Lancelot to take her to eat without asking. She did not want to ask, she just wanted to go there without saying another word, because that would bring up a conversation, about them being in the hallway, would be most likely. She would avoid that all at costs, because if her asked her why she did what she did, she did not want to answer that. She did not want answer that just because she did not want to, but because she did not know the answer. She was completely blank when she was doing what she did, absolutely clueless.

Diana had the side if her head pressed up to Lancelot's armor. She looked down the hallway, longing for something to eat. She was in the mood for waffles, nice, golden brown, waffles. Of course she knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon if she did not take action now, meaning if she didn't ask Lancelot to take her to breakfast. She didn't know what to do anymore, to stay in the hallway starving in Lancelot's arms, or be eating a tower if warm creamy waffles. Diana looked up at Lancelot, who was now staring at her with a loving gaze.

Diana realized what she was doing, it was wrong. She pulled her head away and turned away from Lancelot, now wanting to see his face again. She didn't want to do something she would regret, and if she didn't turn back now, there wouldn't be another chance toff this opportunity. It hurt her to ignore him, but she was hungry and lost now. She wanted to look at him again, but she deprived herself of seeing his armor. She didn't want to do something wrong, she knew it was wrong, they would be late for breakfast, which they already were. And this was driving Diana nuts. Each minute without food was torture, and not being able to speak and stay silent was more. This was too hard, anyone would admit that. But she was driven, and in this situation, it was bad. Depriving herself of food was bad for her health. If she didn't eat, she died eventually. But that is over dramatic. But she did not know for how much longer she could take this everlasting torture.

She sucked in her breath, and I held it in. Her body was tense, and her lungs did not move. Sucking in her breath was more torture. 'You either get the guts to ask the knight, or you kill yourself,' She thought menacingly in her head. She could hear her heart beat faintly, and her chest began to ache for oxygen. She was still, like a statue. She refused to move until she asked him for food. In her mind, two sides fought violently, like in a war. Her lungs couldn't take it anymore, this was pointless! Why didn't she just ask him, it's not like he was going to kill her for it. Her face was going purple, it was now, or never.

She let out her breath, and was relieved to finally be breathing again, even though she knew she held her breath less than one minute. She looked up at Lancelot, who was already standing, eyeing her suspiciously. Diana only replied to this with a weak smile, the only thing she could think of to do. She stood up, and fiddled with her fingers In front of him. Se looked down to her feet, even though she could not see her feet due to the long dress. She saw her shadow standing before her, looking helpless as could be. She didn't want to look up, but her hunger got the best of her. She slowly lifted her head, and looked at Lancelot.

He stood there, looking impatient. She flinched at his body language, telling her to get on with it. "Lancelot, I'm sorry," she started. He was now tapping his foot, and Diana knew she had to get on with it. "I have been here now, and I got lost going to-" she paused. She was very shy, never had she been so shy before. Her knees trembling, and she felt cold, awkwardly. She continued. "I was wondering if you would take me to breakfast." There was silence. Diana felt humiliated asking for help like this, she looked down at her feet. Then, Lancelot burst into laughter. Diana looked up in shock. How could he find this out of all things, funny? Diana cocked her head to her left, eyeing Lancelot. She could tell Lancelot was trying to stop laughing, but he could not cease his laughter.

Diana felt angry, and slightly betrayed. She turned away and started to walk down the hallway. "Princess, wait!" Lancelot said, still laughing. Diana stopped, but did not turn around. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and it spun her around. She was now facing Sir Lancelot, except she did not see his concealed face and red orbs. Diana closed her eyes tightly, trying to look tough. "I do not get why you would laugh at me asking for breakfast. It is but the rudest thing to do in the presence of royalty." Diana was sounding harsh, and she knew she was. She turned away, and started running down the hallway. She didn't stop, nor did she want to. She caused enough trouble, like she always had. She felt like running away, into heaven to greet her mother with a warm hug.

Lancelot ran after her. He caught her despite being in heavy armor. "Princess, look a me." Diana looked up, sadness covered her face. Lancelot looked at her. He took her right hand, her fingers curled under his at his touch. He kissed the back of her hand, lifted his head, and placed his right hand atop. "I was only laughing because I found it hilarious that a lovely princess like you would be frightened to ask me such a mere question, there is no need to be angry or humiliated. It has not been the first time someone has gotten lost in the corridor, you should have seen me when I came here. Now come, let me seat you to eat."

Diana blushed at him. She wondered if he was a specialist in making people feel better about themselves, or if he was just pretending to like her. She took his hand, and stared at him. She suddenly remembered her question. She now became any again, but felt more confident since Lancelot had cheered her up. "Lancelot, do you love me?" She asked in a whisper. Lancelot froze. He knew this moment would come. He looked at her, trying to remain calm. "What do you think princess, do you think I'm in love with you?" Diana paused. "I do not know." Lancelot wanted to end this awkward conversation.

"You must be confident in your questions and stand next to them. Now come, let me take you to breakfast." He took her hand, and they both walked down the corridor.


	5. DISCONTINUED! PLEASE READ!

****Hello everyone. I am sorry to say that this story is not that interesting and will be discontinued. Not that it isn't interesting, but that I made flaws in the characters, and made them be OOC. For example, Diana is not sensitive, and barely is breaking down on the floor for no apparent reason. And Sir Lancelot is not going to magically fall inlove with someone just because they are the most elegant creatures in the known universe. There has to be SOME reason why he loves her, but anyway, I am going to write another story similar to this one, and it will have the characters be IN character. Thank you to the few people who appreciate this story. Another reason this story is being discontinued is my lack of adding detail and not being able to edit this more. And another reason is because nit many people see the story, and I don't really see a point of going on without people who worship this story. I wanted at least fifteen people, but, life isn't always fair. Oh well! I hope to see some of you reading the new story I'm going to write. And another reason I'm discontinuing this is because it doesn't seem like the actual game, I want it to. And so, I will do that. Again, I love you all! I hope to see you again very soon, farewell!


End file.
